naominovikfandomcom-20200215-history
Junichiro
Biography Junichiro was a servant of Kaneko Hiromasa. Orphaned as a child and descended from rōnin (serfs or masterless samurai), Junichiro was adopted, trained, educated, and raised by Kaneko, and became one of Kaneko's servants. With his master when they first met William Laurence, Junichiro was against his master's wishes to save Laurence. Assigned as Laurence's personal servant by Kaneko, Junichiro treats Laurence angrily and coldly at first, speaking to him in Chinese. However, when it becomes apparent that the oath Kaneko took to save Laurence conflicts with Japanese law that all foreigners must be executed, threatening Kaneko's death by seppuku (honorable suicide), Junichiro aids Laurence in escaping Kaneko's estate. Saving Kaneko from having to commit seppuku, Junichiro took the dishonor of helping Laurence escape, rather than Kaneko. Junichiro continues to aid Laurence on their flight to Nagasaki. Along the way, they encounter Lady Kiyomizu, a Sui Riu dragon who feeds them both and transports them partially to Nagasaki. After bidding good-bye to the dragon, and fleeing on boat, and then foot, Junichiro and Laurence are finally apprehended by Japanese forces, led by Lady Arikawa and Kaneko Hiromasa. As they are about to be taken into custody, Temeraire rescues them, saving their lives. After being taken under wing by Laurence, who believed the young Japanese man might hold promise in joining the British Aerial Corps, Junichiro acted cold, stoic, solemn, and apathetic. Despite attempts to tech Junichiro English by Mrs. Pemberton, Emily's tutor, the young Japanese man did not seem to learn English much at all for quite some time. However, accompanying Laurence and Temeraire on their Chinese campaign, as well as the Russian campaign, Junichiro's attitude seemed to change immensely. The young Japanese man became very interested in learning aerial tactics, especially those of the Chinese and Russians, as well as making extraordinary progress in learning English, as well as learning a bit of Russian and French. Junichiro also asked frequently to be brought aboard Temeraire for flights. Towards the end of the Russian campaign, however, Junichiro approached Laurence. After learning, in Laurence's opinion, all necessary things to become an Aerial Corps officer, Junichiro was offered Laurence's influence via Admiral Jane Roland to get him a commission in the British Aerial Corps. However, Junichiro refused. Threatening to commit seppuku if his wish was not granted, Junichiro requested to leave Laurence, stating his intention to go to France. Intending to ask Napoleon Bonaparte to send an envoy to Japan, Junichiro plainly stated that Britain was not a friend of Japan, having cemented its alliance with China, Japan's mortal enemy. Fearing that, with its newfound alliance with Britain and victory over Bonaparte in Europe imminent, that China would want to conquer Japan next, Junichiro stated his attention to lobby for an alliance with France for Japan. After seeing that Junichiro had sacrificed everything to save his life, Laurence agreed to let Junichiro go, with one condition: not to reveal any information about the Chinese or Russian forces to Bonaparte. Swearing his agreement, Junichiro departed, headed for France. Appearance Laurence described Junichiro as "a young man, not very tall but gangly with recent growth, perhaps sixteen...he was Oriental. A long face with a sharp chin, clean-shaven and softened with the last remnants of puppy-fat; his dark hair was drawn back into a tail, and he wore an intricately arranged set of robes, creases as sharp as knife-edges". (Blood of Tyrants, p. 6) Later on, after accompanying Laurence, Junichiro dressed in typical Western clothes. However, due to his Oriental features, his presence was very obvious compared to the other crew members'. Education Junichiro is shown to have learned at least five languages: Japanese, Chinese, English, Russian, and French. It is also possible he knows some Durzagh, from Arkady. He was educated by his master, Kaneko Hiromasa, in Japanese, Chinese, and other subjects, and later on, in English and other subjects by Mrs. Pemberton, Emily Roland's tutor. He has also become intimate with the aspects of English, Russian, and Chinese aerial tactics and battle. Junichiro Junichiro Junichiro